Certain coating compositions containing monofunctional polyether silanes and alkoxysilanes have been described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,707; WO 99/03941; U.S. Pat. No. 5,739,369; U.S. Pat. No. 5,919,886; U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,758; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,787. In addition, coating compositions containing difunctional perfluoropolyethersilanes and alkoxysilanes are described in WO 03/040247 and WO 03/040209. More recently, coating compositions containing mono- and difunctional perfluoropolyether isocyanate derived silanes have been described in U.S. application Ser. No. 10/657,644. Despite the many fluorinated silane compositions known in the art, there still remains a need to provide improved compositions for the treatment of substrates, having hard and soft surfaces. Desired improvement in properties such as oil and water resistance as well as stain, dirt and dust resistance is needed on hard surfaces, for example, on ceramics, glass, stone, plastics or metals. These improved properties are desired also on soft surfaces such as textiles, carpet, leather and the like. There remains a particular need to improve the durability of the coatings including improved mechanical abrasion resistance. Also, it is desired that the coating show excellent chemical resistance, especially when exposed to alkaline or acidic products. Furthermore, improving the ease of cleaning of such substrates while using less detergents, water or manual labor, is not only desired by the end consumer, but has also a positive impact on the environment. In addition, selecting compositions without ecologically objectionable components is highly desirable.